thomastrackmasterfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Jdogman/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Thomas and Friends TrackMaster Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jdogman page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Madbomberfan (Talk) 04:18, April 15, 2011 Improving the wiki The bio and page setting will be improved. Too add to that,I haven't been on for a while and the Categories weren't made by me. SirHandelFalcon re edits this site most often and adds the unneeded Categories please do ask him questions about that. Engine packs will be coming soon i just need to re-fix this site. MadbomberfanChuff! Chuff! Kevin Is Kevin going to be released in a Greatest Moments Roadway set?Ivan Kakooza 20:41, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Mistakes You keep putting mistakes on the Thomas TrackMaster (Fisher Price) page. The Talking Engines Edward, Rosie, Spencer, and Emily as well as the 3 Speed RC Percy, Gordon, and Rosie aren't supposed to be put in because they weren't released yet, not confirmed by Fisher Price. Can you please understand this and stop putting them in. Thanks.Ivan Kakooza 00:31, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: "Crazy" Categories Hi Jdogman I saw your message on MadBomberFan's talk page & sorry if the categories look to "crazy" for you but it is for if like for example I do not remember Percy's name. But I do remember him as a green engine lets say so I go to green livery engines & I find him. I hope this clears things up & I also see you are blocked so you can send me a message on TTTE.Wikia.com I am listed as SirHandelFalcon. SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 11:48, April 16, 2011 (UTC) In Charge Your work is excellent better than what i have planed. That is why i'am going to make you Admin. The only thing is i don't no how? =( MadbomberfanChuff! Chuff! Don't worry you are official admin now =) MadbomberfanChuff! Chuff! Hiro as Good as New and Victor at the Steam Works pages Jdogman I created some pages. We might need a Hiro as Good as New and Victor at the Steam Works pages on the wiki.Ivan Kakooza 20:04, August 13, 2011 (UTC)Chuff! Chuff! The 3 New photos Hi Jdogman sorry I created a delete page.Ivan Kakooza 14:01, August 13, 2011 (UTC)Toot! Toot! Editing the Bash Rusty and Thomas TrackMaster (Fisher Price) pages Bash was pulling a Blue Bloster Wagon and Rusty's Green Coach I think is Narrow Gauge.Ivan Kakooza 11:30, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Strike Templates?? What do you think of my strike template?? Please respond SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 01:19, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Oops.. sorry about that I think I messed it up.. It is supposed to look like a ox with an image saying "You have received a strike 2 more & you will be blocked" but it messed up... SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 11:31, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I can't believe it worked this time! So do you think we could use it just incase someone disobeys the Rules?? I been a wikia account on Thusday the 28th. Harvey's US Three Pack Jdogman! I found a Harvey that comes with a Works Coach and Flatbed! I saved the image, but could not create the page Ivan Kakooza 21:38, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Chuff! Chuff! Rocky Rocky was released almost in every TrackMaster range. Ivan Kakooza 19:21, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Toot! Toot! First Vandal! :O Jdogman! I found our first spammer! He/She made 2 spam pages about critics about Duke so I gave him/her a strike. He/She was an anon so keep a lookout for them. SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 13:24, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Steam Along Thomas edits Hi Jdogman sorry it took so long for my response & yes I do own the model & comparing it to my Clarabel model they have the same face. SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 12:56, June 26, 2011 (UTC) It seems like more of a goof to me... SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 20:19, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Chat? Hi Jdogman I was wondering if you think this Wiki could use a Wiki Chat? P.S.: Happy 4th of July! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 13:41, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Well it's basically a chatroom only you use your Wikia account. The moderators are the admins & it shows who is in the chatroom & who isn't. If you don't want to use it that's fine! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 23:48, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay! Now look at the recent activity page! :) You can also add some other things if you want just go to the blue bar at the bottom & click my tools & click Wiki Labs! SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 23:53, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Ivan Kakooza messages How do you get all of those TrackMaster photos? I have a wiki and I need enough TrackMaster photos for my Gallery on my TrackMaster page. Can you help me get all of those photos?Ivan Kakooza 21:36, July 3, 2011 (UTC) You know you don't have to make two TrackMaster pages, you can just only make one.Ivan Kakooza 23:33, July 4, 2011 (UTC) You know I have edited a TrackMaster page. It Includes Fisher Price and HiT Toys. Tell me when you get a chance to see it. Thank youIvan Kakooza 12:34, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I have gotten a group of pages almost 300 pages if you want to see how much it is just go to my wiki that is called Trackmaster.Ivan Kakooza 17:34, July 5, 2011 (UTC) So you google them and them put save image as and that's how you add them to your wiki. I will try to do that right now. 21:39, July 8, 2011 Ivan Kakooza 21:38, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I have gotten a gallery on my page. I uploaded them for my computer and added them to my gallery.Ivan Kakooza 12:16, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I am creating three TrackMaster pages. one is all of the engines one is Fisher Price and the other one is HiT Toys. I am working on Fisher Price then HiT Toys.Ivan Kakooza 13:17, July 12, 2011 (UTC) How do you make people view source on your article? I want people to view source on my TrackMaster page. If you know tell me.Ivan Kakooza 17:06, July 13, 2011 (UTC) One of the Wikia users Thomasfan is changing one of my pages and now my gallery is gone. Can you please block him?Ivan Kakooza 12:57, July 15, 2011 (UTC) How do you make people view source on your article? What button on the edit mode do you hit?9Ivan Kakooza 18:39, July 15, 2011 (UTC) 16:08, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Does the US Harvey come with a Works Coach and Green Van or a Works Coach FlatbedIvan Kakooza 02:45, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Where can you find the Plarail Douglas and Bill?Ivan Kakooza 12:37, August 27, 2011 (UTC) All of those that are on the New TrackMaster Items for 2011 - Thomas & Friends News page is released in 2011, not 2010.Ivan Kakooza 15:30, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Please add the rule "Do not post inaproppraite comments or pages".Ivan Kakooza 19:45, September 3, 2011 (UTC) The Farm cars and the Goods Wagons packs have been replaced. The new names are Scruffey and Trucks and Mixed Freight Cars.Ivan Kakooza 23:52, September 5, 2011 (UTC) i'm being attacked one of your users Madbomberfan is telling lies about me can you please block him? Skullzproductions 04:57, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: i'm being attacked he keeps telling lies that i post innapropirate pictures but all i did was give the Oil & Trouble Dart info on the Dart page well thanks but i don't know & but i do know i can't post anything innapropriate the only wiki picture i posted on a different wiki is right here on this wiki http://allnewcaptainkangaroomistermoosesfuntime.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page well uh ok i guess The wikia is not registered me I have tried every day but it will not register me.Can you tell me the right time to register?Thanks.Ivan Kakooza23:57, July 19, 2011 (UTC)16:55, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Is the rules a article or how do you get the rules page?Ivan Kakooza00:35, July 22, 2011 (UTC) What is Spam?Ivan Kakooza I found a TrackMaster Thomas' Wild Ride on ebay that was made by Fisher PriceIvan Kakooza13:25, July 29, 2011 (UTC) I have a rules page on my wiki!Ivan Kakooza 21:15, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Can you upload a picture of a HiT Toys US TrackMaster Harvey? Ivan Kakooza 02:04, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Can you upload a Three Pack US HiT Toys TrackMaster Harvey?Ivan Kakooza 02:05, August 2, 2011 (UTC) We need to DELETE the Talking Spencer page and REMOVE the Talking Victor on the Victor pageIvan Kakooza 03:07, August 6, 2011 (UTC) How do you delete the Talking Spencer pageIvan Kakooza 03:36, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Skarloey pack The Blue Breakvan pack of Skarloey has no website to be on. I have looked and looked and looked but just can't find it.Ivan Kakooza 21:44, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Query and poll suggestion Your admin rights probably got removed. No worry I will give you admin rights back! :) Ok, you can change the poll (I have been very busy myself!) It's ok I'm not that active myself! SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 13:27, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I have another rule on the Thomas and Friends TrackMaster Wiki.Ivan Kakooza 11:18, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Can i be an Admin I want to be an admin i am really good. 9Robertson 18:50, September 10, 2011 (UTC) UK Can you reupload the UK Proteus Hank Billy Stanley and Whiff again, but on the same place piece of track like the UK Sir Handel showing the whole train set.Ivan Kakooza 23:07, September 12, 2011 (UTC) User talk:Jdogman This categories is from Thomas Wikia. User talk:Jdogman Okay. Re: Absence Have a great trip at Paris! :D I will be checking on this Wiki often so you don't need to worry! ;) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 00:47, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Rules I have 5 rules and they are: When adding photos to a gallery, please use the same image title. Don't use the same image or a simaliar image to the one that is already there. Your captain must make sense and used on the same page is the title. (For example Don't use a caption that uses the Rusty page when you are on the Duncan page). {C}When a page is edited more than 1 time, don't keep adding the photo, category or item which will cause you to recive one or more strikes. When blocking a user, use a block time that is less than 3 months. When adding articles, use ones that are confirmed and they must have something to do with any range in the TrackMaster line. Keep other Thomas toy lines off this wiki. So which ones you agree & which ones you want to talk over?Ivan Kakooza 22:31, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Categories Do you want me to fix the categories for you?Ivan Kakooza 20:22, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Pan0013 I'm afraid to ask you but can you block Pan0013, because he is disobeying the rulesIvan Kakooza 01:05, October 6, 2011 (UTC) When adding images, please upload images that are relevant. Do not upload a duplicate or a simaliar looking image to one that is already there, and make sure they are free of any watermarks (For example, a shop's name printed on it or a date) Re:Issues The end. Jason PanJason Pan 10:42, October 6, 2011 (UTC) World of TrackMaster site to Fisher Price Here takes you to the image http://www.fisher-price.com/fp.aspx?st=9217&e=thumbnail&pcat=thomas_trackIvan Kakooza 11:57, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Blog I'm afriad to tell you but can I create blog posts that use the Amazon way of Trucks? Do you mind that?Ivan Kakooza 18:12, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Thomas' Wild Ride Can you upload the Thomas' Wild Ride outside of it's packaging?Ivan Kakooza 02:13, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Videos Why are you deleting pages? I have had enough of this. I have been trying to be nice to you but you keep doing unnessacerry things. I can ban you off this wiki if I have to. I even can't stand you and these videos. I really want this rule on the page If the video matches the page (and photos), don't mess with it. Why are you doing this?Ivan Kakooza 03:36, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Block I am not going over this again, I've seen too many of you deleting pages. LEAVE THE VIDEOS ALONE! I WANT THEM ON THE ARTICLES AND I AM FIXING EVERYTHING YOU DELETED. If the videos match the article, leave it ALONE! Worst of all, Can you look at the other wiki pages. I am going to keep adding these, why are you doing this. I am going to block you for 3 weeks, untill you can stop messing with my VIDEOS.Ivan Kakooza 21:07, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Well first off he's not even an admin so he can't block you. Second if he keeps spamming pages then block him. Why is Ivan Kakooza blocked? Deleted things WHAT THE? I do not understand what you are doing, but the proflies are NOT the exact ones that I wanted to be.Ivan Kakooza Not Duplicate, Can you UNDERSTAND? Please, that wasn't duplicate dude. I'm afraid I will ask for some help, because you keep moving nonduplicate images.Ivan Kakooza Admin Can I be an admin?Ivan Kakooza 11:34, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I am sorry to you and Sir Handel Falcon. If you can delete the southward pages, it will be fine and the categories Pan0013 added. I will be creating more pages today.Ivan Kakooza 13:40, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I do not have Motor Road and Rail or Plarail. Busy Day on Sodor is what we need on this wiki.Ivan Kakooza 22:03, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Ferdinand and other errors I want to disscus how I remember that Ferdinand is a Greatest Moments Pack and the errors on the Fisher Price checklist here it is: I got both 2010 & 2011 checklist and I got 2010 first. I saw new characters like Max & Monty. Jack, Charlie, Bash & Dash were new as well. One change on Thomas' funnel on the 2010 Checklist it is still black. Also, Charlie had his milk churns switched up (not the cars). It had Prototypes like Salty with Blue Truck, Stanley with Tar Tanker, etc. Later, I got the 2011 checklist. I was exicted once I got it. But later, it started to have errors. Big Friends Diesel 10 and Big Friends Dodge weren't shown. Little Friends Arthur wasn't shown either. Once I got to the Talking Engines section, I saw Talking Gordon looked like the regular Gordon. On Big Friends Ben image it said "Bill & Cargo Car". R/C Fisher Price James wasn't shown. Den looked fun, but I couldn't find the exact Den like the Checklist showed. I already had Ferdinand & Scruff which were Greatest Moments. Like you, at first I would've put him with Percy & the Search Cars, Bash and Dash, but I saw he was a Greatest Moments Pack. Lastly on the back you have to turn it sideways. Once I went to the Trucks & Tracks section it had "Farm Cars & Dairy Cars" which used the Farm & Dairy Cars image.Ivan Kakooza 01:29, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Please delete this I think this image should be deleted because we already have this: What do you think?Ivan Kakooza 11:46, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't talking to you.Ivan Kakooza 00:15, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Stop!Ivan Kakooza 00:15, November 12, 2011 (UTC) You should not talk to me when I am not talking to you.Ivan Kakooza 00:19, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Stay out of this! I wasn't even talking to you.Ivan Kakooza 13:24, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Stop You shouldn't go in my buisness. End of story.Ivan Kakooza 13:34, November 12, 2011 (UTC) That image is way too small. You did the same thing, one was already there you uploaded the same one that is smaller. You also recive a strike.Ivan Kakooza 13:54, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm usally talking about Mavis' Late Night Track Repair. Can you delete the Pan0013 image that was Brendam Shipping Co. because it is a duplicate.Ivan Kakooza 13:57, November 12, 2011 (UTC) But what about Pan0013?Ivan Kakooza 14:10, November 12, 2011 (UTC) It's your fault, not mine.Ivan Kakooza 14:36, November 12, 2011 (UTC) My pages are being deleted Can you please tell Ivan Kakooza not to delete my pages wich are the Narrow Gauge Coaches and the Slate Trucks Thomas Sir Handel. November 13, 2011 Re: Wiki Lock Ok! If you think it's the right thing to do! SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 12:54, November 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Wiki Lock I'd say that we shouldn't do that because it makes it much easier if we let other users edit pages because this is a wiki to let all users edit, NOT for just admins to edit because it isn't nice. Please keep this in mind.Ivan Kakooza 12:35, November 16, 2011 (UTC) We shouldn't lock this wiki. It is for everyone to fix. Thanks for reporting anyways! If you see any suspicious activity leave me a message on my talk page.Ivan Kakooza 12:01, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Sorry for what I done so I think we should start on December 1, 2011. Can I edit? I am fixing categories for you. Is this really helping? I will continue to help.Ivan Kakooza 23:41, November 28, 2011 (UTC)Peep! Peep! Better stuff I think we should do this, for sets to use the Includes and Description used on the box, instead of making up stuff. Hope this clears things up!Ivan Kakooza 01:11, November 26, 2011 (UTC)Peep! Peep! RE: Strike I don't need to give a reason. That watermark rule isn't needed. Plus, we don't need the wiki locked because it doesn't mean that non-admins don't need to edit. It can't be fair for all that to happen. And because of you, I'm not on the right track.Ivan Kakooza 14:50, November 27, 2011 (UTC)Peep! Peep! Some help Can you go to the Belle page and add the category TrackMaster Engine Line?Ivan Kakooza 01:40, November 28, 2011 (UTC)Peep! Peep! Please don't delete this. Please don't delete the Devious Diesel and the Troublesome Trucks image. I won't bug you if you don't do it.Ivan Kakooza 00:17, November 29, 2011 (UTC)Peep! Peep! RE: Editing I think so because it may be hard for some users, like HIROD51. So remove the watermark part and just add a period. Also, we really need Do not remove talk page content. We should also put Do this once twice or three times and you will be blocked. For example No spamming. Do this twice and you will be blocked. I just want to see what you think. And I also think that watemarks are not distracting.Ivan Kakooza 12:50, November 29, 2011 (UTC)Peep! Peep! The Files that I uploaded don't need to be moved.Ivan Kakooza 12:51, November 30, 2011 (UTC)Peep! Peep! Althrough you name it TM, other TrackMaster wikis name it TrackMaster, so we should be doing the same thing changing TM to TrackMaster. MRR is supposed to be written out MotorRoadandRail. I hope you understand.Ivan Kakooza 11:36, December 1, 2011 (UTC)Peep! Peep! Of course we are doing it for all pictures. I think we should keep the amphstand "&" instead of "and". If you use and in a long title, you can just replace the "and" to "&".Ivan Kakooza 12:19, December 4, 2011 (UTC)Peep! Peep! No. Rename my files back, we have already disscussed this, others don't do it and it is sometimes distracting. Only move files if they are spelled incorrectly, NOT for abbrevations.Ivan Kakooza 16:28, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Unaprooved of Prototype I'm sorry to bug you, but I think Prototype is unaprooved. Please delete itIvan Kakooza 18:56, December 4, 2011 (UTC)Peep! Peep! Because it only shows Description and Images.Ivan Kakooza 10:54, December 5, 2011 (UTC)Peep! Peep! Importaint Message Can you join my Chuggington Wiki? The characters will be on the learning curve page on that wiki.Ivan Kakooza 23:01, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Visit Chuggington Wiki and ask them who the characters are.Ivan Kakooza 23:12, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Weird Whenever I add stuff to galleries or create galleries, these spam things say undefined|undefined|link=undefined. It is like Wikia spams its own self, right?Ivan Kakooza 16:40, December 11, 2011 (UTC)Peep! Peep! Re: Favorite Products Well, my favorite product was the steam-along Thomas (TOMY set), that thing is just a Wikia glitch, the poll is fine. I like mainly the tomy products so you can add like 2 or 3 Tomy products in the slideshow! ;) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 01:52, December 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Final pictures TMs are sometimes distracting. And what do you mean? I have not copied any of your posts. What other ones?Ivan Kakooza 01:04, December 20, 2011 (UTC) In some ways, TMs are distracting because it looks better saying TrackMaster, and TMs really distract me because I can't tell if this is TOMY or TrackMaster so we should do TrackMaster, like other TrackMaster Wikis. Track Packs are a bit of a waste to me.Ivan Kakooza 13:55, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Admin If you are able to, can you make me an admin please, I will promise that I will be responsible. Thomas Sir Handel December 27, 2011 Since I can not leave messages on Madbomberfan talk page, can you tell him or her that I want to be a admin, I promise that I will be a responsable user. Thomas Sir Handel 00:20, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Stop using TMs! You should see the TrackMaster page. You will see that they ALWAYS do their products with TrackMaster like TrackMasterToby.jpg. TrackMaster is a name of a brand, and TM is NOT a name of a brand. Ivan Kakooza Abbreveations Jdogman, this is serious. We have talked about this before. This is how I have been naming products. It should have been spelled out full like (PlarailThomas.jpg, MotorRoadandRailJames.jpg, TrackMaster(HiTToys)Percy.jpg, TrackMaster(FisherPrice)Salty.jpg, TrackMasterGordontotheRescue.jpg, TrackMasterHenry.jpg, or TrackMasterDieselHelpsOut.jpg). None of the staff has never said we are doing abbreveations when we name images, so the abbreveation named pictures will be moved back to TrackMaster and MotorRoadandRail soon. Ivan Kakooza If somebody visits this wiki, but doesn't have products to upload, we should name the products the full brand name so they know the full brand name. I saw TrackMaster 3 Speed R/C Gordon, Brendam Shipping Co. and Spagetti & Meatballs Delivery at Walmart. Some edits don't relate to the page, and the things I would like to do, which will start soon rename Glow in the Dark Track Pack Set to Glow-in-the-Dark Track Pack, upload all Fisher-Price Track Packs and we will rename it back to TrackMaster and MotorRoadandRail.Ivan Kakooza I named it the same way the packaging named it, so we should move it that way too.Ivan Kakooza New Stuff Hi I went to target and bought who, the one and only TALKING FLYNN!Ivan Kakooza RE: Welcome back Can you please delete the TM Up Up and Away Percys so I can upload a better looking image. I am happy I am back. When I get blocked, it makes me feel that I am lonely. Like you said, I think we should keep the Talking Engines out of box, Glow engines are the spaced with _ and what I just uploaded. Lastly, I have also added some pictures to the new track pack pages.Ivan Kakooza 20:58, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Keep these And the outsided boxed talking engines.Ivan Kakooza I think we need to build up on HiT Toys TrackMaster.Ivan Kakooza 12:07, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Truck Sets If you noticed that I've looked at the two new truck sets I looked at them for miniutes (possibly hours). I noticed that they do not have tracks. I will show pictures for proof. Where on these boxes do you see Track? Also, check out these two videos for track. If you say yes, does it look like this Express Coaches trucks and track pack thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Ivan Kakooza 23:55, January 11, 2012 (UTC) New Poll I have an idea for a poll suggestion. The question is "Out of the six Day of the Diesels items, which one represents the best Day of the Diesels scene in your opinion?" The choices are "Diesel 10 Takes Charge!" "Den at the Dieselworks" "Oil & Trouble Dart" "Brave Belle" "Fiery Flynn" and "Cranky & Flynn Save the Day!".Ivan Kakooza 12:55, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Wiki I have made my own wiki, and the home page is out of shape, so can you please help me with the Maintop, welcome, feture article extra links and Characters templetes on the home page, you can leave the poll alone. I typed in all the stuff I want in the templetes to say, so you can just make the templetes and add the stuff, you can go to http ://thomasthetankengineandfriends classic.wikia.com/ wiki/Thomas_the_Tank_Engine_and_Friends_ Cla ssic_Wiki to do it. I will make you a Admin so you can edit the homepage. Thomas Sir Handel 02:08, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Bonus Items pages Please don't delete the bonus items. The products change in two ways: a bonus and they are Target Exclusives. If you delete them, I'd hate to say that you're just putting those four pages up against for everyone else just like I did in the past.Ivan Kakooza 12:04, January 16, 2012 (UTC) We need sets on engine articles! You've got to stop removing set articles because they have a big meaning to it. You make it look like they don't belong, sets are importaint to engine articles. In fact, you should see my my Take-n-Play wiki. We work different from here, you'll see that sets belong in engine articles.Ivan Kakooza 22:54, January 20, 2012 (UTC) RE:Question Yes, it is needed.Ivan Kakooza 12:48, January 28, 2012 (UTC) We need it because it can be added to any gallery.Ivan Kakooza 23:01, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Yes we do!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Ivan Kakooza 23:05, January 28, 2012 (UTC) It's your question. We need them!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Ivan Kakooza 23:06, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Silly Goose, and we can need them just incase all other pictures of the product gets deleted.Ivan Kakooza 23:10, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Treat others the way you want to be treated. You just hurt my feelings. And I won't listen to you anymore, Jdogman unless you apoligize.Ivan Kakooza 10:55, January 31, 2012 (UTC) RE: Automatic I'm serious, almost everybody when they posted stuff on other user's walls on the Thomas Wiki they have a different blue link. So don't take it hard when someone changes their signatures. Everybody is free to change their signatures. I also want you to visit my Take-n-Play Wiki. I'm not trying to be mean or anything there, but it doesn't say in our rules that you must have your username as your signature. How many times to I have to tell you stop getting in other people's messages? It drives me crazy and it tells me that you cannot mind your own buisness.Ivan Kakooza The other diesels and Blue Mountain Mystery hopes I hope they will make Norman, Paxton and Sidney for the Day of the Diesels DVD. I also recived information that the "Blue Mountain Mystery" special is set to release sometime this year. For those merchandise, I hope they make a set based off Blue Mountain Mystery called "Merrick and Owen Hard at Work" with Merrick, Owen, Luke and a Truck. Winston I want to be released alone. The four new characters introuduced in the BMM special are Luke, Winston, Merrick, and OwenIvan Kakooza 02:02, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Some....glitch? Hi why does when I try to rename pages, it doesn't show "rename"?Ivan Kakooza 22:02, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Stop removing needed stuff! Jdogman, I am telling you now that I am serious. All of the info I have added must be put back by the end of tommorrow. I have told you more than once and I am tired of you removing every needed sentence from a page. It must stop now. In fact, you should get a strike too.Ivan Kakooza 04:44, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Templates??? How do you make the Characters, External Links, Welcome and the Main Top Templates on the home page?Thomas Sir Handel 16:52, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the welcome message. I am brand new here and don't really have any knowledge about updating and editing things here. But, I do have some information to share from time to time. I posted a video in the watercooler about the 2012 toyfair. It showed 3 new T&F products. One we came to know as the Risky Rails Bridge Drop from Trackmaster, one is a take and play set, the other is introduced as the Steam and Speed Thomas. I'm thinking that the Steam and Speed RC Thomas that's listed in the "New Stuff" section is the one that's shown in the video, which does not appear to be a Trackmaster item. Again, I have no clue how to change it, nor do I really have the desire to learn how. But, I thought I'd pass the info along for someone that knows what they are doing! Thanks, cheers. Kris complaints about ivan please just ban him he has trolled the ttte wiki before and is permabanned there. for ignorance and arguing to the admins there. I have heard about it alot. MrBates2012 23:05, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Another Trackmaster Item Coming Soon hey man you can get the proof at the thomas the tank engine wiki but Daisy is also coming soon (look on the trackmaster page on the ttte wiki for the proof) MrBates2012 20:55, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Pics on the 3 Speed RC Engines Recently, sience I've bought these, I ended up finding some more pictures of the 3 Speed RC Engines. So I went to Amazon.com, were usally I find more pictures of TrackMaster but type TrackMaser 3 Speed RC and click on one of the characters and go through some of the pics I've found.Ivan Kakooza 21:34, March 27, 2012 (UTC)